Your Sky Is My Sky Too
by shasta-li
Summary: A short story based on two of the less popular characters of FLCL. Switches between two views, and about how both are dealing with adolescence. R & R, please.


**Your Sky Is My Sky Too**

_By: Shasta Li_

Thought I'd do a little stab at story, featuring two less popular characters from the series. About their pasts, I suppose. I felt that they don't have enough appreciation, and deserved more. So, enjoy this short, tasty sample of writing. By the way, the italicized lines separate what part is about what person, just so you know.

I don't own _FLCL._ That is owned by the gods at GAINAX.

--

            _It's hard to believe the things that you feel._

                        There's something desirable about the calmness of a blue sky, undisturbed by sharp white clouds. The crystal clear blue that seemed so rare in autumn days was now to be had by him. He reached his arms out to the sky in a stretch, touching it lightly and falling back to meet the grass. A cool breeze rustled auburn hair, but his mind was up in the sky, in the stars, with her.

            _The sky is not the limit to your dreams._

                        There are times when a person wonders what to do, and they look to the sky. It was the same for a little girl. She tucked blonde strands behind her ear and sighed, pulling her legs close to her body and staring at the blanket of blue high above her. Hers was a mind fevered with decision, with stress and pressure, and laden with dreams. The ultimate goal was to meet the sky, and go beyond.

            _Memories seem to be like an endless film._

                        He loved the sky, he loved the stars, and he loved her. Her face was clear in his mind, and as the sky began to darken, he could almost see her countenance among the first stars. His heart stirred as the reds seemed to fall in just the right place in the constellations to color her hair, and yellow stars filled in her luring eyes. He placed a hand to his head, feeling the fuzz of where a noticeable feature once was. His mind buzzed slightly with anger. He sighed. Was she too unreachable for him?

_            Everybody has a way to reaching their goals._

                        She wanted to desperately prove her family wrong. She was not a failure. Her intelligence would get her somewhere. Not her blonde hair, not her tan skin, not the freckles on her face. The stars seemed heavy on her shoulders as the sun lowered in the distance to rest. The world seemed against her, making her insecure. She knew that somehow, someway, she would make it out there in the big wide world. She sighed. How would she pull off a miracle like that?

            _There is never only one correct path in life._

                        What one does with their life is their own decision. If she had given him anything at all, besides a set of singed-off eyebrows, she had given him that lesson. Both his anger over how she manipulated his childish heart and his affection for her all amounted to one conclusion. There was only one thing left for him to do. He turned to the sky, and the stars, beseeching them in his mind. He had set his goal.

            _It is best to only live for yourself and not others._

                        Her parents wanted the best for her, and she knew this. The only problem she could see was that they set the world upon her shoulders and expected her to bear the burden alone, and wear a smile the entire time. She had always tried to please her family, her friends... yet she never thought of herself. She stared to the pink horizon and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. She took a breath, and nodded. She turned to the sky, and the stars, beseeching them in her mind. She had set her goal.

            _If I could come to any realization, it is this._

                        Somewhere, in some future in his life, he would make something great of himself. His burning desire to chase after the only woman who stole his heart before shooting it full of holes practically assured it. Whether his reasons were for revenge, for justice, or whatever, he knew that he needed to change. He scratched his head, and counted the lights in the ever-darkening sky. He would save others from making his mistake, and he would make sure she saw him as what he truly was inside: a man. The time had come.

            _No matter what, you could never figure it out._

                        She was through living for others. She was to live for herself. Sure, other people were important in life, but she had neglected worrying about herself and her future for far too long. She had intelligence, and she planned to use it. The fact was if she pleased her parents or not, it wouldn't matter. In the end, they have no say in her future. She would teach others this lesson, maybe children of her own someday. Her arms reached to grab the stars as she collapsed backwards into the grass. The time had come.

            _It is my secret._

                        When it came down to it, they were the same. Both were determined and ambitious, among many other things. No matter how much she had said they were different, it wasn't true. He had a goal now, but he laughed at the fact that they had one thing in common.

_            Mine alone, for you to discover._

                        When it came down to it, they were the same. They wanted to succeed, and they wanted the best. She would not give up until she was truly happy. She could say, though, that with her parents, they had one thing in common.

            _Your sky is my sky, too._

- fin.

--

How did you like that? I've wanted to take a stab at _FLCL_ fanfiction, so how did I do? Did anybody guess who the two characters are? Please let me know!


End file.
